


Guided Meditation Script - Spock Prime as the face of Universal Love

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Category: Original Work, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Guided Meditation Script, Imaginary Friend, POV Second Person, Spock Prime loves you, Stream of Consciousness, This was really personal for me to write, narrator - Freeform, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: Now it is time to relax. It may be late at night. It may be mid-afternoon. Now you need to relax.(written sept 2011)





	Guided Meditation Script - Spock Prime as the face of Universal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2011 or earlier. Barely edited, stream-of-consciousness. Features outdoors-y setting, Spock Prime as the Face of God, an imaginary friend, birds chirping, and the green light that filters through leaves in the sun. 
> 
> Please feel free to copy, edit, and record yourself reading your own personalized version of this meditation while sleepy, then listen to it again whenever you want to relax.

Now it is time to relax. It may be late at night. It may be mid-afternoon. Now you need to relax.

Close your eyes. Take a deep breath through your mouth, pulling all the air into the base of your abdomen. Breathe in peace. Hold that breath for a moment. Breathe out through your nose. Breathing out tension. Let your stomach fall in slowly. Feel your heartbeat slowing as you breathe out... increasing as you breathe in. Breathe in calm. Breathe out stress.

Now form a picture in your mind. See in your mind a place where you feel safe. (Mine is a bamboo-walled, sunken stone floor circular room in the middle of a sunny space between several trees. Too small to call a glade. Just a space. Like the space between breaths. Like the moment where both feet leave the ground when you are running.) This is a place of slowness. This is a place of calm. You will not be asked to do anything here. You are here alone. The sounds are calming, rhythmical. There is a rhythm like slow walking in this place. You can smell the scent of greenery on the wind. You can feel the presence of love in this place, the presence of approval. 

Descend the steps that lead to your safe place. The few, perfunctory stone steps that lead out to a wider plane of existence. A place of peace. Leaving the loud world behind.

Your eyes are closed as you pad over the threshold to this room surrounded by green. The sunlight that slants through the gaps is warm and yellow and loving. It is the very height of summer here. There is no pressure. You are safe. Spock Prime is in the sun, and he smiles upon you in this place.

There is a soft couch on your left. You walk to it and sink down into its softness, and lean back as far as you are comfortable. The birds are happy and confidently loud, but not so loud as to be bothersome. You can't help but smile as they so openly share their joy of living with the world.

There are things to touch on this couch. There is a warm body to your left that drifts toward you as you touch it. This unseen friend gives you a warm, complete, enveloping hug. Spock Prime's pervasive love simply fills your body. This body is warm and full and forgiving, chubby enough to hug comfortably, with a waist still small enough to get your arms around. Your eyes are still closed. This unseen person holds you without demands. Their heart beats against your upper arm, turned sideways as you are against their chest, cradling your arm between you both. Their heart beats slow and steady, the rhythm of a person calm and sure. 

Listen to your own heart beat. Feel the rhythm slow as you breathe out, increase as you breathe in... and out.... Your unseen friend has a heartbeat that just matches your own, like they are tuned to you, following you, supporting you in all things. 

"My heartbeat is the same as yours," your unseen friend remarks in a voice that rolls off their tongue in a purr. 

"Mmm," you agree, too sleepy and relaxed to say much else, "Why is that?" 

"Oh, cuz I'm a part of you. I'm in here," your friend tells you, and you feel a sense of warmth pass over your heart, like someone is caressing it gently, petting it, like a soft tiny kitten. "I'm inside your heart, and you can come to me and be loved, whenever you need to."

"I'd like that," you inform your invisible friend sincerely. 

"I'd like that too," your friend says. "I like the feeling of being loved, too." 

"I can do that for you?" 

"Oh, yes! I'd love for you to." 

"I can do that.." 

"Then please do. Please. Love me. Please." 

"Yes." With that final word, you both fall silent again, breathing against each other. You can feel the smile on your invisible friend's face. You've made them happy, and in return, they'll love you for it.

"I love everything that you are," your friend tells you after a while of silence. "You are precious to me. Your life, your smile, everything." 

You close your eyes again, tears prickling at them. "Thank you so much for this. I love you. I love you so much." 

It is Spock Prime, who is the sun, who answers from the mouth of your invisible friend. "Oh, I love thee, little one. Do not doubt that. There is love for you in this universe. I will always be here." 

You smile. "Okay. I believe you. I trust you." 

"And I will honor that trust." 

"Okay," you reply, your voice a little shaky from the simplicity of it all. 

Being loved is not hard after all. You only need recall that Spock Prime loves you, accepts you, believes in you, trusts you, and you can find him here in this place of no obligations.

You may stay here as long as you like. The feeling of warm arms wrapped around you will stay with you as you stand up. Your invisible friend is coming with you to give you strength as you walk back up the stairs out of this hidden, secret place, as you retreat into the sunshine in this valley of loud and confident birds. 

Unable to turn your back on the place you came from, you retreat backwards into the surrounding trees. Your back presses up against a tree trunk and through it you can feel the love that pours off of Spock Prime like water. Those invisible arms of love are still wrapped around you like a well-made scarf. 

At long last, you turn away from the little space nestled between the trees and you begin to fall upwards towards real consciousness again.

Once you feel you have fully returned, you may open your eyes. You may sit still for another few moments. Then slowly begin the process of standing again on your own two feet.


End file.
